No Itex Right?
by PowerInWriting
Summary: After Fang, but pretend Fang never left. The flock destroy the main Itex building, thinking that it's all over.But,when Max is kidnapped by Itex, what really did happen? And why is Max kidnapped? Tons of FAX and some EGGY. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First story, so please be nice! I have to thank my younger sister for helping me with ideas for this story, which I built on. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1. Bye-bye Itex!**

**Max POV**

"Run, run, run!", I shouted to my flock. They all raced past me, running faster than you could ever imagine, me following behind them. We raced through the hallways, doors opening all around us with people shouting after us. You could even hear the growls from the robots that were usually in my nightmares. "Angel, what happened?", I shouted. "Iggy did something, I wasn't paying attention!" Alarms were sounding all around us, the hallways pulsing red from lights on the ceiling. Just imagine those action movies you see where the hero infiltrates the fort and he's found and the alarms go off, only a lot more…..actiony. Hey, I didn't go to school, give me a break! "Iggy! If we survive this, I'm gonna kill you, then bring you back to life and kill you again, that's a promise!", I screamed over the deafening noise. "Hey! I _couldn't see _and stepped on this button thing!Don't abuse the blind guy!", he shouted back. Beside me, Fang half-smiled for about half a second, then it disappeared just as fast. We all sprinted around, trying to find an exit, since our mission was complete. Unfortunately, alarms sounding wasn't part of it.

You're probably wondering what's going on. Hopefully, you already know the background information on my flock and me. If you don't, then read the books. I spent valuable time making those, so at least read them! If you have read my books, then you know that the flock and I consist of Nudge, The Gasman, Iggy, Angel, Fang, and moi, Max. We are mutants, coming from an incredibly creepy place called the School. You would also know that we are trying to save the world from the evil company, Itex, which wants to create an apocalypse, or wipe out the entire human race.

Right now, we were running through the halls of the main Itex branch, (we're absolutely _sure_ this was the main place) after successfully planting one of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs in the heart of the building. According to Iggy and Gazzy, it would blow up the entire building, which I thought was pretty impressive. Although, you can't underestimate those two pyromaniacs. But right now, if we didn't find a way out of this place, it looked like it would blow us up too. "Gazzy, when is the bomb going to explode?", I shouted. " In about 50 seconds!", he screamed back. Grreeaatt, and we hadn't found any sign of an exit yet! About 40 seconds later, Nudge, who was in the front, shouted, "I see an exit up ahead! It's wide open!" "Gazzy, how much time?", I screamed. "10 seconds!", he screamed back, looking at the clock thing-a-ma-jig. I cursed loudly, then shouted at the top of my lungs, "RUN AS FAST YOU CAN!" This gave the whole flock energy, for we ran faster than we ever had before, the exit door Nudge had pointed out getting larger. "7 seconds!", Gazzy screamed, sounding very frantic. 1 second later, Nudge launched herself out of the door and into the air, snapping out her wings. Yes, wings. Read the books people! One by one, the rest of the flock quickly flew out. I got out last, just as Gazzy said "3,2,1!" As soon as he said one, the loudest noise I had ever heard shook the earth and the building exploded. The pressure pushed me farther into the sky, making me lose control. Luckily, I felt two sure, strong arms grab onto me and bring me up to where the rest of the flock was. I looked up at Fang gratefully, and he just half-smiled and quickly pecked me on the lips. When he let me go, we all flew a few hundred feet away from the building and then looked back. Even from here, the heat was still smoldering. Iggy and Gazzy whooped, then high-fived. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Man, that was awesome! Dude, you should see the building right now!", Gazzy said gleefully. "Even though, I _definitely _heard that explosion and can feel the heat! That was epic!", Iggy exclaimed back. Angel and Nudge were dancing around, singing "we did it, we did it!" over and over again, their wings beating in rhythm. While they were cheering, I was just staring at the huge fire and burning bits of building. Embers were flying everywhere. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Sure, it seemed a bit too easy to me, but I didn't worry about that. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that we had finally saved the world. I now didn't have to worry about keeping my mom and Ella safe, or keep worrying that an Eraser, Flyboy, or M-Geek was after us. It was finally over. While I was thinking about this, Fang came and stood beside me, entwining our fingers together. "Happy that it's all over, right?", he questioned, once again reading me like a book. I smiled brightly at him. "Yup, now we don't have to run any more and think of ways to destroy Itex. We've done our job, now the School can leave us alone." He smiled back at me and brought our hands up and kissed my knuckles. "And I'm sure that you want us to now stay at Dr. M's house?" I chuckled and kissed him on the lips. He rested his hands on my waist while I threw mine around his neck. Our wings flapped together. When I pulled back, I said, "How do you know everything I'm going to say right before I say it?" He half-smiled again and said, "Well, that could be because I've known you since we were small and in dog crates." I shook my head teasingly and said sarcastically, "Ah, such wonderful memories!" He half-smiled again.

"Hey Max!", Iggy shouted. We both turned our heads to look at him. "There are kids here, try to cut down on the PDA, will ya!" I broke away from Fang, standing beside him, my eyes full of fury and my fists coiling and uncoiling. Why he likes to tease us, I probably will never know. Iggy was standing a few feet away from me, taunting me with an evil smile. The kids just looked on, knowing that something was going to happen. "Oh yeah, and I heard you curse earlier, _while the kids were around._ You aren't a really good role model, are you Max?" That did it. I said calmly back, "Say what you want Iggy, but I still have to fulfill my promise from earlier." I watched amusingly as Iggy racked his brain for my earlier remark when he had set off the alarm. When he remembered, his face went from teasing, to genuine fright in about a second. He then quickly tore into the sky, flying as fast as he could. I shook my head. Forgetful pyromaniac. He forgot about my power. I took in some energy, then warp sped to him. I was there in about 1 and a half seconds, when he had been about 1 and a half miles away. Even without warp speed, he was still pretty fast. But I was faster. I tugged his arm back, him shouting dramatically "NO! I'm about to be ended! I wish to say goodbye to Ella, my only love, my wings, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Fnick, and mostly bacon!" I couldn't help but laugh. I heard Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy laughing too. Fang was probably half-smiling again, even with the Fnick remark. After my laugh, I composed myself and said, "Funny Iggy, but setting off the alarm could've thrown off the whole mission. And, I'm getting back at you for teasing Fang and me. So now, you must pay the consequences. I'm going to enjoy this." I grinned wickedly before snapping my fist back, getting ready to punch. I'm sure you can guess what happened from there.

***The first line in this whole story! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY!***

A bruised and sore Iggy later, the whole flock was flying toward my Mom's and Ella's house in Arizona. Iggy was busy murmuring about how I could never take a joke. I chuckled. "Don't worry Iggy, soon you'll be back with Ella and she can coo to you and kiss all your boo-boos better!', I said brightly. Everyone laughed except Iggy, who just scowled at me. "You're just lucky I didn't land a punch on you or you'd be more bruised than me!" Fang chuckled, then said, "Iggy, I think you just admitted that you lost to Max." This got everyone laughing again, while Iggy turned to scowl at Fang. Angel frowned at Iggy, then turned to me and said, "Max, Iggy is thinking of ways to torture you and Fang." She looked at me and said, "Bad, embarrassing ways." Iggy glared at her with a _shut up _look. Nudge then started on her rant. "OMG Iggy, that isn't nice! I mean, they are finally together, don't bother them like that! I always think that they would make a great love story, which reminds me, I still haven't seen Remember Me. I mean the last time we were here in Arizona, Ella told me all about it, so now I want to see it so badly, considering that it's a love story and it has Robert Pattinson in it! I mean, have you seen him, he's so cute! Like in New Moon, he's so hot! He's also really pale, like snow. Oh! I wish I could play in sn-" Nudge was interrupted when Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth and exclaimed, "Please Nudge! My ears are bleeding! You can tell me about Robert Pattinson and snow when dogs fl-, er, I mean, when pigs fly!" I chuckled, glad that he had remembered that we happened to have a dog that could fly back at home. Nudge frowned at him. But just as she was about to say something back to him, I cried, "Look! We're here!"

Everyone cheered. I tapped on Iggy's hand and said, "12:00, about 45 degrees." He just nodded and prepared to land. I knew he was anxious to see Ella. Just as we all started to land, I heard in my head, _Don't feel relieved yet Max, things aren't as they seem. _I sighed. I had hoped that the Voice would disappear after blowing up Itex, but I should've known better. _Nice to hear you again Mr. Voice. Now, care to explain?_, I thought back. But, like always, the Voice didn't answer. At first, I started to worry, thinking about what the voice had said. But then I decided that the Voice just wanted me to feel paranoid so I would go to the School for answers. So, I ignored what the Voice had said and turned my worried expression into one of happiness and excitement. The flock was already down in the lawn, receiving hugs from Ella and Mom, except for Fang. Of course, he still didn't feel comfortable getting hugs. When I landed, he rose an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and shot him a look that said, _It's nothing._ After some time, he nodded, but didn't look convinced. I turned to Ella, who gave me a huge hug. "I missed you so much!", she exclaimed. I laughed, and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Ella. And, I think Iggy missed you _a lot_." She pulled back with hope in her eyes. "Really? You mean it?" "Of course I do! Say hi to him.", I said back. She nodded, then quickly ran to Iggy. I shook my head. They made a really cute couple. Before I could think anything else, my mom engulfed me in a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. When she pulled back, she asked, "Did you do it? Is it done?" I immediately knew what she meant. My smile got bigger, I said, "Yeah. It's all over." She smiled back, and hugged me again. She then said to everyone, "I'm glad you are all safe! Now, I have tons of cookies in the kitchen. Everyone come inside!" She didn't have top say that last sentence though, because we all ran into the house when she had said cookies. I couldn't help but smile. We could all live normally now.

Or so I thought…..

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now hurry up and press that blue button at the bottom!**


	2. Chapter 2Kidnapped

**Hi! Since some people actually read and enjoyed the first chapter of this, I've decided to continue writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2. Kidnapped

**Fang POV **(trying this, sorry if a little OOC, tell me if I do it right!)

I can't believe this is happening! I should've known something was up! I mean, earlier today, everyone had been so happy and excited. Now, there was not one person in the whole household that was gloomy and scared, or running around, trying to find out what to do. Here, let me explain by you reading what happened earlier by giving you a flashback.

_Itex is gone._ It still took me a while to process the truth behind those words. When I did, it was while I had stuffed about 5 chocolate chip cookies in my mouth. I almost spit all of them out when it came to me. But of course, I'm a brick wall. I'm not allowed to spit out my chewed-up cookies when I have a reputation to protect! Unfortunately, I did kinda gag a little. This, of course, caught the attention of Max, who was standing beside me. She looked at me with humor in her eyes, and smirked. I glared at her, but her smirk only grew, and she turned away from me, still smirking. I tried to stay mad at her, but it quickly faded away. I couldn't help but love her. After polishing off all 21 trays of cookies (those things are _delicious_), Dr. M and Ella showed us to our rooms. We would get our own rooms! OK, to you, that may not seem like a big deal, but we've been on the run for a while. Getting our own rooms was like getting a PS3. So after getting our rooms ready and having Dr. M give us all a quick look-over, we all trooped down to the living room to just talk and hang-out. Max and I sat together on one loveseat, while Iggy and Ella took the other. I have to say, I was pretty happy about them being together. I could tell that Iggy liked Ella from day one, and vice versa. We all chatted, and soon, we got to telling Ella and Dr. M how we _finally_ destroyed Itex, since she was pretty interested. "….and we got into the heart of the building, wait, I feel kinda weird saying heart, that's like saying that the building was alive. Maybe I should say middle, like middle of an object, like a square. Ooh! Squares are such cool shapes! Lots of my favorite things are squares, like most make-up cases, computers, and sandwiches. Which reminds me, I'm kind of hung-" I'm sure you guessed by now that Nudge had been rambling again. Fortunately, she was interrupted by Iggy, when he slapped his hand over her mouth. To make things better for me, Nudge licked his hand. "Oh, ew! Come on Nudge! Max already beat me up, why make things worse for me?", Iggy exclaimed. Nudge smirked at him while Ella and Dr. M cracked up about Max beating the crap out of Iggy. Admit it, it was pretty funny. Sitting there, with Max beside me and everyone talking and laughing, it seemed like we could all be normal. But any hopes of that dream coming true came crashing down when all the windows crashed open.

***Ooh! End of story! Nah, I won't be cruel enough to make the chapter that short and that abrupt. Continuing…***

Everyone in the room stood still, shocked that what we had thought we had ended was still going on. Big, hairy robots filled the house, standing still like soldiers at the ready. They looked more robot than Eraser. _IdiBots,_ Angel said in my mind. Everyone smirked a bit, even me. One IdiBot was at the front, obviously the leader. The leader was huge, almost double me, and I'm like 5-6 feet tall! It spoke in a monotone, sounding dead. All it said was one thing, which caused Max to go rigid. "Things aren't as they seem.", was all it said. After about 2 seconds, we all registered what was happening, and the fight began. Dr. M and Ella ran to safety, while we all started to try to kick butt. Notice the word _try._ As we punched and kicked like we never had before, we realized that these IdiBots were very advanced. They were really hard, it was like punching concrete. None of them even flinched. Plus, their attacks were like someone throwing bricks, which I can tell you is pretty dang hard. But that didn't stop us. No one stopped. Angel was trying to do mind control, but it wasn't really effective. Iggy and Gazzy were throwing bombs around, not even bruising the IdiBots, but doing some damage to the walls of the house. Nudge and Max were fighting back-to-back, but not really doing much. I was like a robot myself, just thinking, _jab, duck, roundhouse, oof-that hurt, duck, left uppercut._ But every time I managed to get one to stumble, which only happened like once or twice, another took its place. After a few minutes of this, the leader shouted out, "We don't have time for this! Let out the smoke bomb and let's go!" Before anyone could register what was happening, one of the IdiBots took out a small, circular black thing and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, smoke engulfed the entire house, sending the flock into a coughing fit. Besides the coughing, I heard a slight scuffle where Nudge and Max had been standing and the front door being slammed open. I thought I heard a girl struggling, but it sounded muffled. Gradually, the smoke cleared, showing everyone standing around in confusion, even Dr. M and Ella. But soon, everyone realized that someone was missing. The person who was the most vital to our flock, the one that was now not standing beside Nudge. Our leader, my brave, strong girlfriend, Max, had been kidnapped.

That's the end of my flashback. After about 5 minutes of everyone crying while I just stood still like a rock, we all started trying to figure out where Max was and how this had happened. We thought that we had destroyed the main Itex branch, thus destroying Itex forever? How had this happened? We obviously knew that Max had been taken to Itex, but where? We had annihilated that building with a _bomb,_ for crying out loud! We needed Max, I wasn't that good at leading the flock! I know one thing though. Itex is planning something bad, and we need to rescue Max before that happens.

**Ooh! Cliffy! Sorry if a little short, hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update either tomorrow or the day after!**


	3. Chapter 3 Too Good to be True

Hey, I'm pretty happy that more people are reading this, I just hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story. Anyway, in this chapter, the POV will be switching from Max to Fang. I forgot to thank Wishes R Shooting Stars and chocoholic 121 for being my first reviewers! Also, thanks to Paramore1111 for the suggestion, I'll now be trying to cut my stories into more paragraphs!

I also just found out that I forgot about the disclaimer, sorry!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of these characters, James Patterson does!

PLEASE R&R, I LOVE REVIEWS!

**Chapter 3. Too Good to be True**

**Max POV**

I was currently screaming and kicking the back door of the van, trying to get out. My mouth was muffled by a strip of duct tape with my hands and feet tied up with strong, thick rope that was rubbing my skin raw. Pretty cliché, right? How the heck did this happen? The bomb had blown up the entire building, we were there! No one could've survived that fire, not even us Avian Americans! I'm sure these new IdiBots would've melted and the whitecoats there would've died immediately. So what was going on? But I should've known this was too good to be true. Just _minutes_ before, the household was excited and happy. Now they were all probably worried sick. I seriously needed to get out of here! Unfortunately, my super-mutant strength wasn't helping in breaking the door down. I kicked the door as hard as I could. As soon as my foot connected with the door, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I cursed, I had just sprained my ankle. I decided to give up trying to break the door down. Since I didn't have anything to wrap it with, I rested it upright on a level box, not moving it. I let out a frustrated sigh. What was I going to do?

**Fang POV **

I slapped the keyboard in frustration. My hand stung, but I ignored it. I was trying to find out where the IdiBots might've taken Max, but I was coming up short. The problem was that when I searched Itex, the newest articles, which had been updated today (**A/N: This all happened in one day!**), said that Itex was now out of business, after a _freak _explosion at the main building. The thing I thought that was puzzling was that the articles said that there were no remains at the site at all! How was that possible? At first, I thought that the bomb had destroyed every single piece, but when I asked the two pyromaniacs, they said that there still should've been some remains left from the building. So now, I was _very_ confused. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what to do next. I decided to go to the rest of the flock and see what they had come up with. Unfortunately, they all came up with the same thing that I had. Where could Max be?

**Max POV**

I was still sitting on the floor of the van, when suddenly, the van slowed down and stopped. At first, I thought that we were getting out and I would finally get some answers. But, I heard a series of beeping sounds, and the truck started forward again. Only the van steeped down and stopped. "What the heck?", I said aloud, only it was muffled, so it just came out sounding like gibberish. Suddenly, the van zoomed downwards, like a steep rollercoaster, which I have been on before. I had the sensation that I was falling, and although this was a serious situation, I couldn't help but squeal when the adrenaline pumped through my veins. It continued like that for a while, with the van going fast enough that my face was being pulled back a bit. But the van soon leveled out, and we were driving again. I wanted so badly to see where I was, but there were no windows in the back of the van. After a few more minutes of driving, we stopped. The back door was pulled open, revealing the leader IdiBot and his whole army. The leader and another IdiBot ripped the tape off my mouth, making me wince a bit from the pain. They quickly untied me. Just as I was about to escape, two pairs of arms took me by my arms and dragged me forward. My sprained ankle was being dragged on the ground, which made me cry out in pain. But the IdiBots ignored me. I decided that struggling wouldn't help me at all, so I looked around. But I could immediately tell where I was by the smell. I was in a laboratory. It wasn't the School, I could tell. But besides the School, there was one other place that smelled like this and made me feel all sick and woozy. Itex was back, and it wasn't going down easily.

***It took a while for me to decide, but I decided to continue this chapter since I had written a short one the last time. So…..here you go!***

**Still in Max POV**

The stupid, retarded IdiBots dragged me farther into Itex, leaving me pondering how Itex was still here. Everywhere I looked, there were whitecoats tampering with machines or running around with clipboards. I even saw a picture of me and my flock on a huge computer screen. So, they had been keeping tabs on us? I should've known. The said retards brought me to an unlabeled door and tossed me in, aiming me perfectly so that I would land on a chair that was directly in front of a huge desk. Before I could escape, two handcuffs popped out from the arms of the chair and the legs. They trapped my arms and legs, making escape impossible. The IdiBots laughed at my struggle, then closed the door and left. After a few seconds of silence, a figure appeared at the front of the desk their hands folded. I couldn't tell who the person was at all. "So glad you decided to join me Max. I've been waiting for you", the figure said. I thought that I recognized that voice, it was one of the voices I hated. But I thought better of it. This person didn't belong in _this_ place. But when a light magically turned on in the room, my thoughts were proven. Holy crap, I'm in a deep load of crud.

***ANYONE THINK THEY CAN GUESS WHO THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON IS? Sorry for the short chapter again, but the next will be much longer. R&R!***


	4. Chapter 4 I Should've Known

**Hey! No one got the mystery person, only got 1 review about that, **** . But as long as people are reading. Anyway, this is a longer chapter, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Flock, James P. does! But I wish I did….**

**Chapter 4. I should've known**

**Max POV**

Great, this has gotten a lot worse, I thought in my head. This guy didn't belong here! "What are you doing here Jeb?", I asked. Jeb was wearing a whitecoat, with his gray hair looking ruffled. He didn't answer. So instead, I just looked at him. He looked exactly the same. Except for one thing. His eyes were a bright, scary red, when they used to blue. "Hey Jeb, why did you put those kinds of contacts in? You look really scary.", I asked. He still didn't answer. "Are you trying to pull a Fang? 'Cause he talks a lot now." No answer. But he did smile in the scariest way I'd ever seen. Then, he finally said, "You are probably wondering what's going on Max." "Uh, yeah! Jeb, you are against Itex. What's going on?" Jeb did that scary smile again. " Let's just say that I've had a change of mind.", he said. I shrugged. "OK, fine. Now, why is Itex still here? Why did you kidnap me? What are you doing here?", I babbled. He just answered calmly. "You and your flock did pretty well in blowing up that building. Although you did almost die. But I think that you should know the truth." He looked straight at me with those red eyes, and said, "It wasn't real."

**Fang POV**

I was currently pacing back and forth in the living room, everyone else except Nudge seated on the couch in front of me. I needed Max back, as well as the flock. But we had no idea where she was. "Where could she be?", I wondered. Dr. M and Ella were busy crying. The Flock wasn't , we were stronger than that. No one knew where Max was, and the Flock was suffering. Even though the Flock wasn't crying, Max being kidnapped affected them too. I started thinking that all hope was lost, until Nudge came in shouting, "I know where Max is!" As soon as she said the word Max, everyone ran over to her, where she was holding a laptop. "Look at this article!" Everyone crowded around her, trying to see. I read over her shoulder, and saw, "Earlier today, 3 people that were walking around the area where the main Itex was blown up heard a van coming their way. So they hid behind a bush, and watched as an old, grey van neared the site. A robotic, hairy hand, reached out and hit a few buttons that were hidden in the ground, and a hole opened up, just big enough for the van to go through. The van then disappeared down. The 3 witnesses hurried to try and find the hole, but it closed off before they could reach it. Then they couldn't find it again. They hurried to tell the nearest police station, but the story sounded so absurd that they didn't look into it." By the time I had finished reading, I was smiling. Now, we knew where to start.

**Max POV**

"WHAT? What do you mean it wasn't real? We were all there! We heard the sirens, felt the walls of the hallways, felt the heat from the bomb! It was definitely real!", I exclaimed. Jeb smiled again, then said, "It was all an illusion, a test." When I looked at him weirdly, he continued, "Itex has created a new kind of technology, where we can create a new world or challenge that seems so real. We decided to test this technology on you for two reasons. One, to make sure it worked, and two, to test you. Itex has been planning this for awhile." I didn't miss that in all that he had said, he had included himself with Itex. "Planning what?", I asked. "To turn you against your flock and the School.", he said. I looked at him, shocked. Then, in a shaky voice, I said, "I would never go against my own flock. What makes you think that?" "Your looking at an example of how we could make you do that.", a voice said behind Jeb, a person I didn't see. The person stepped out into the light. Great, more surprises.

**Fang POV**

"I can't find anything Fang! There's nothing here!", Gazzy exclaimed. We were in the middle of nowhere, in the exact spot where the Itex building had been. We had been searching for hours, but hadn't found any sign of buttons or a hole. Everyone was getting tired, even me. But I didn't want to give up, Max could be anywhere by now. "Fang, maybe we should continue searching tomorrow.", Dr. M said. I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. "But-" Dr. M looked at me with a stern expression. " Everyone is tired, and you know it. Please, we'll search early tomorrow." I sighed in defeat. I wanted to continue searching, but I was really tired. "Fine, but we start searching again bright and early." Dr. M smiled at me, then said, "Everyone in the car, we're going home." Everyone sighed, partly in relief, but also in fear. I trudged to the car, praying that Max wouldn't be moved until tomorrow.

**Max POV**

"Who else is here, the pope?", I asked the Director. Remember, the woman who said she was my mother and was part turtle? Yeah, her. "Humor won't help you Max. But at least you aren't fighting anymore." I scowled at her. She looked as old as she had the last time I'd seen her. I then held up my nails, examining them. "So, what did you mean about how Jeb was an example?", I asked casually. She smirked. "Have you noticed how Jeb's eyes are a blood red?", she asked. I nodded mutely at her, glaring. She then said, "That is how people look when they are affected by another one of our new kinds of technology.", she said. I narrowed my eyes. " And what kind of technology is that?", I asked. She smirked again, then said one word that made me feel dread for my future. She said, "Brainwashing."

***LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE,***

**Still in Max POV**

"Umm…..", I said in a shaky voice. "Why would you want to brainwash me? And only me?" She smiled, but scarier than what Jeb had done before. "I'm sure Jeb told you about how blowing up that building was a test, an illusion. It was to see how you were to act on a mission. And the results with _you _were excellent. But we saw that the flock slowed you down. That blind idiot," I growled when she said that, "..set off that alarm, putting you in danger. Also, you almost 'died' when you waited for the rest of your flock to leave first. So, we decided to leave them, and only take you.", she finished. She smiled, obviously proud of herself. But then, she frowned. "Our plan was to brainwash you to go against the School and your flock, thus making sure you have no distractions to help us with the apocalypse. But, according to our experiment with Jeb here, we are going to have to make your mind start thinking about betraying them." Then, she smiled a sickly smile. "But I'm sure we can accomplish that. Now…" The Director snapped her fingers, and two IdiBots opened the door. "Take her to the dungeon. I'm sure she'll remember that place.", she said, referring to when Nudge, Angel, Ari, and I had been trapped there before. I shuddered, she and Jeb smiled, and the IdiBots dragged me to the dungeon. All I could think while they were dragging me with my sprained ankle still hurting, was that I hoped I wouldn't be persuaded to do anything stupid. But, as you know, the world hates me.

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Too Late

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and for all the hits! Sorry that these chapters are starting to get underlined and such, I don't know what's wrong. But please, try to bear with me. This chapter is about Max being brainwashed, so it will be longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer-Unfortunately, I don't own Max Ride or the Flock. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 5. Too Late**

**Max POV**

I woke up on a cold, hard, ground, with a massive headache. For a second, I forgot where I was and felt confused. "Where's my warm bed?", I asked aloud. But suddenly, everything came rushing back. Oh, yeah. Destroying the Itex building but finding out it was an illusion, getting captured by Itex, Jeb being brainwashed with me being next. Yeah, a cheerful 24 hours, wasn't it? I groaned. I had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse later on.

**Fang POV**

I woke up bright and early, like I always do. I smiled. Another great day. I then decided to see if Max was awake. But when I stepped into the hallway, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Max was gone, kidnapped by Itex. I stopped short, trying to remember what I was supposed to do today. As soon as I remembered, I went up to each of the Flock's doors shouting, "Wake up, let's move!" Each flock member groaned, but remembered what we were supposed to do and got up quickly. After doing my wake up calls, I changed into black jeans and a shirt (if you're surprised, where have you been?) and walked downstairs. I was pleasantly surprised to see Dr. M and Ella already awake. They both smiled at me, but worriedly. Of course, they cared about Max too. I just nodded back. When the rest of the flock came down, everyone quickly started eating the breakfast Dr. M had made. Everyone was quiet while we were eating, Iggy didn't even tell Dr. M that he could've made breakfast. We were all reminded of what we had to accomplish by looking at the empty seat beside me. When everyone was finished eating, we all quickly piled into Dr. M's mini van and sped off toward the site.

**Max POV**

I wonder if the flock will find me?, I wondered. But that thought quickly sped away. I didn't even know where I was. How would the flock know? Images of the flock ran through my head. Would I ever see them again? My mind kept lingering on Fang's face. I missed the flock, but him a lot. I sighed. While I was pondering my fate, an IdiBot opened the door, threw in 3 loaves of bread, a jar of margarine, and a bottle of water. Well, at least they were feeding me. And the bread wasn't stale. I looked at the food for a second, then snatched it and hungrily ate everything. It wasn't all the calories I needed, but it was enough. As soon as I had food in my body, I started thinking of ways to get out of here. But there was no way. The window had bars through it and was too small for me to fit anyway. I couldn't break down the door, even with my strength, and there were probably guards. But at least my ankle was better. Thank you fast healing powers! Unfortunately, that didn't solve my problems. So then, I thought to myself, telling myself to never think about betraying my flock, since the brainwashing wouldn't work if I didn't think like that. I thought good things about the flock, times we had laughed or they had cheered me up. I thought about Fang's half smile, how he could comfort me like no one else could. Angel's sweetness (sometimes), Gazzy's happiness, Iggy's humor, Nudge's cheerfulness. I smiled, remembering them. This might be easier than I thought. Maybe if I stalled long enough, the flock might find me. Having a plan made me feel confident again, like I could brave whatever was going to happen. But as I was basking in my glory, the door opened, revealing two IdiBots and the Director.

She smiled in that sick way again. "Ready Max?", she asked. I smiled back, but genuinely, which caught her off guard for a moment. Inwardly, I laughed. "Ready as I'll ever be.", I said back. She rose an eyebrow, then motioned for the two IdiBots. They nodded, then dragged me by the arms again. As we continued through the hallways, my confidence started to shrivel up and I felt fear again. But I had to be strong. A few hallways later, we arrived at some double doors that had BRAINWASHING in big letters. I gulped. Hearing this, the Director smiled at me again, then opened the doors. What I saw will forever stay in my memories.

***Woohoo! Another ****LINE****, ****LINE, ****LINE****, LINE, LINE, ****LINE,**** LINE, ****LINE, ****LINE…...*******

"Holy Cheesenuggets.", was all I could say. In front of me was a huge machine that stood 500 feet tall. There were tons of wires and such that protruded from a huge dome in the middle. Facing us, there was a metal chair that all the wires went to, with a helmet hanging down. I gulped again, louder this time. This wasn't going to be fun. The Director continued looking at the huge machine, then waved her hand forward, without turning away from the machine. The IdiBots started to pull me toward the machine, with me fighting and struggling, trying to get out of their grasp. But they had grips like steel. After a few more feet, we had reached the chair. They shoved me onto it, then quickly placed the helmet on my head. I felt metal clasps pop out from the bottom of the chair and arms, holding me in place. There was no escape. The helmet stayed firmly in place. I started struggling again, but it was no use. The Director smirked at my struggle, then shouted, "Start the brainwashing.!" Oh (insert choice of swear word, or any word you like, anything will be acceptable), I thought in my head. One of the whitecoats nodded, then flipped a switch. There was a humming noise, and energy started to flow through the wires. I could feel them going into the helmet, and suddenly, my brain felt numb. This is going to be harder then I thought, I said in my head.

The Director came in front of me. "Max,", she said. "Haven't you always wanted to kill your flock for being such idiots? Remember what you said to that blind kid when he set off the alarms in that Itex building? 'I'll kill you, then bring you back to life and kill you again?'" I glared at her, then said, "That was a joke." "But you really felt like doing it, didn't you?", she said. Yeah, I kinda did, I thought in my head. Then, realizing what I had just thought, I shouted out loud, "No! Iggy is funny and smart, he just likes to make everyone happier by having a sense of humor!" The Director frowned, then said, "Fine, but what about that little one, Angel? She hardly listens to you, makes you go insane." She's right! She never listens!, I thought in my head, but a little stronger than last time. As soon as I thought this, my brain felt even more numb. No, I had to be strong, I couldn't let this happen. "She's going through a rebellious stage, that's all! We've all been like that!", I screamed, but it wasn't as strong. The Director noticed this, then said, "But Gazzy and Nudge. Gazzy makes bombs whenever he wants to, and Nudge never shuts up." That's so true!, I thought. My brain grew more numb. Yet, I still fought, but I knew I wouldn't be able to go through this much longer. "Gazzy is young, and Nudge just likes to go into full detail", I said weakly. The Director smiled wider, knowing this was her chance. "Now…Fang. He's always arguing with you, and remember when he talked to all those other girls, Lissa and Brigid? He even kissed Lissa, you saw it! Fang never really cared about you!" Oh my gosh, she's absolutely right! He argued with me a lot, and hung out with those two Red Haired Wonders, even when he knew I didn't like them! I didn't have time to shout out a counter argument, because the power suddenly felt stronger than before. The Director quickly shouted out, "Join us Max! Go against the Flock that you now despise and the School, where you were cruelly made!" I listened to her statement, letting me believe the truth behind it. My brain shorted out completely, and the power took over. Suddenly, the new hate for my flock and the growing hate for the School filled me, making me lose all my senses of love for the flock. The Director gave me that smile again, only I smiled the same smile back at her. She then released me, and the beginning of her plan started.

**Fang POV**

"Come on, come on!", I murmured, digging through the sand. The whole day, we had been searching, yet nothing. No one had found anything. The kids, Dr. M, Ella, and I were looking as hard as we could, but found nothing. I could feel yesterday's exhaustion and sorrow start to come back again. "Fang!", Dr. M called out. I looked at her. Her face was tired, and she looked very sad and scared. She gave me a weak smile, then said, "Maybe again tomorrow?" I sighed, sadder this time. I nodded, then shouted out, "Guys, maybe we should-" "Hey!" I was interrupted by Angel, who had shouted out. "I think I found the key panel!", she screamed excitedly. Everyone quickly ran toward her. "Wait, where?", Iggy called out, and Gazzy quickly led him to where Angel was pointing. There, buried in the sand, was indeed a key panel. Excitement built up inside me. "Nudge-" "Already on it.", she interrupted. She put her hand on the panel, closed her eyes, and then quickly punched in a series of numbers. A beeping filled the air, and a huge hole opened up in front of the panel. "Dr. M and Ella, go back home and wait for us, we got this.", I said. They nodded, then ran back to the van. "Everyone ready?", I asked. The flock nodded. "Then let's go." We all ran and jumped into the hole, then snapped out our wings. I felt hope fill me. Maybe we would actually rescue Max and destroy Itex once and for all! But then how come I felt like it was too late?

**What will happen next? Check back and see! Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 Is This Real?

**Love the reviews you guys have been giving me, but I would like a few more. So…R&R! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer-It pains me to say this, but I don't own Maximum Ride and her flock.**

**Chapter 6. Is This Real?**

**Fang POV**

We flew through the hallways, trying to find out where Max could be. Oddly, no one had figured out we were in here. But I ignored that. We looked through windows, opened doors, peeked in hallways. But we found no sign of Max. Suddenly, Angel started whimpering. Everyone turned around to look at her. "What's wrong Angel?", Gazzy asked. She just shook violently. The rest of the flock turned to look at me. I nodded at an abandoned file room, and we all flew in. We all formed a circle, with Angel in the middle. She continued whimpering for a few seconds, then ran into my arms. I stiffened, then pulled her into a hug. Everyone else was looking on, alarmed. "Angel, what's going on?" In a shaky voice, she replied, "I can hear Max's thoughts." I looked at her, confused. "Isn't that a good thing? That means that she's here!", I replied back, starting to feel a little excited again. She shook her head. "Her thoughts aren't what they normally are. She's thinking of the negative things about all of us. Iggy's foolishness, Gazzy's carelessness, Nudge's rambling, me not listening to her, and you betraying her by hanging out with people she didn't like." I looked up when she said that. Everyone was just as confused as I was. Max and I were already past that, and Max didn't look at the flock like that. Suddenly, Angel gasped. "The Director is here too!" "You mean that psychopath lady who is also a turtle who told Max she was her mother?", Iggy asked. Angel nodded. "I think she put those thoughts into Max's mind." She gasped again. "Max is also thinking about destroying us!" This time, everyone gasped, even me. "Why?", Nudge asked, surprising us all with only one word. "Maybe she's hypnotized or something!", Gazzy suggested. "I don't know guys, but we have to find a way to save her.", I said. Everyone nodded. Angel wiped her eyes, and we opened the door to the file room. Unfortunately, it looked like someone had found out we were here, for four IdiBots and a stern, scary looking woman said, "Looks like some people don't like to knock anymore." Crap, we're screwed.

***Look! Another line! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!***

**Fang POV**

"WHERE…IS…MAX!", I repeated, enraged. The Flock (except Max) and I were currently hanging on a wall, arms and feet shackled. The Director smiled a sick smile. "Why? Do miss your little girlfriend? Because I'm sure she doesn't miss you now!" We all struggled, trying to escape, but there was no change. "We want to see Max!", Iggy shouted. The Director looked at Iggy and smirked, then got really close to his face. "See? You're blind you fool!", she sneered. Iggy growled, then spit on her. She screamed in rage, then slapped him across the face. "How dare you!", she shouted. Iggy just smirked. The Director suddenly stood up straight, then said, "But if you want to see Max so badly, then so be it!" She then said out loud, "Oh Maxie! Why don't you come in here! There are some people that I'm sure you want to see again.!" A few seconds later, the dungeon door opened, and Max walked in. At first, we all sighed in relief, until we took in her appearance. At first glance, I thought she looked as beautiful as ever, but her face was blank. The most shocking of all was that her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were now bright red. We all gasped, even Iggy when hearing what we were seeing from Gazzy. Max went to stand in front of the Director, who put her hands on her shoulders. The Director smirked again, and said, "Max is now completely under our control." She then said, "Max, these are your enemies." Max looked at us all, her gaze lingering on me. I pleaded to her with my eyes, saying, _Please, remember me!_ But nothing happened. Instead, she gave us all the same sickly smile the Director had given us. All at once, we all started struggling again, wanting to try to convince Max who she really was. Then, Max spoke in a voice that sounded similar to how it used to be, but to me, it sounded dead. "I remember all of you. You are the people who made my life miserable." "No Max!", Nudge shouted. "I'm Nudge, your rambling sister that you love! Iggy is your blind, funny brother, Gazzy is the farter who cheers you up, Angel is like your baby, and Fang is the boyfriend you love a lot!", Nudge shouted in one breath. We all looked at Max, praying she would remember us. But it didn't work. Max snorted. The Director smiled, then said, "Let's go Max dear, and leave your enemies to wallow in their misery. Max nodded mutely, then walked out with The Director and closed the door. I stared after her, thinking, _Is this real?_

**Sorry that the chapter is kinda short, but I'm a little tired and my brain felt slow. But, no worries, the next chapter will be longer! Also, just in case some of you were wondering, the woman who caught the flock in the file room was The Director. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 What the Heck is Going On?

**Thank you so much for the reviews and hits, I love reviews! Anyway, I'm starting to get a bit of a writer's block (oh no), if you want to call it that. It's just getting hard for me to word out what I want to say. But, I'll do my best. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I hate repeating this, but I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter 7. What the heck is going on?**

**Max POV (kinda weird, right?)**

I woke up to a pounding headache. _Ugh! What happened?_ I thought. After gathering my thoughts, I looked at my surroundings. I was in a bleach white room, with nothing in it but a huge metal door and a feather-soft bed, which I was laying on. _Ew, when did I get here?_ I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. OK, this was starting to get weird. _I wonder where the flock is?, _I thought, then sighed, thinking that they probably had no idea where I was. Heck, _I_ didn't even know where the hell I was. I tried again, but nothing happened. It was like I had no control over my body. I strained and grunted in my head, because I couldn't even make any real sounds. _What the heck is going on?, _I thought frantically. Suddenly, a jolt went on inside my head, and the weirdest sensation came over me.

**Fang POV**

The flock and I, minus Max, were sitting on the cold, filthy floor of the dungeon the next morning. The Director had come in earlier, telling us that she had decided to give us mercy and let us out of the shackles. _Yeah, real merciful,_ I had thought. Unfortunately, we couldn't escape due to the two IdiBots standing guard at the door. Before leaving, she had thrown us about 2 dozen loaves of bread and 15 bottles of water, which we ate. So now, we were all sitting glumly on the floor. The dungeon was in the shape of a square, 50 ft. wide. 5 minutes later, Gazzy lived up true to his name. Even though we weren't in really good moods, cries of disgust filled the room, with all of us standing as far away from Gazzy as possible. Gazzy faintly smiled instead of cheering like he usually does, still feeling upset. After I had bravely sniffed the air and said the air was good enough to breathe in, we all assumed our previous positions. _If only Max were here, _I thought sadly. _She'd find a way to cheer everyone up, even me._

But as everyone was wallowing in sadness, Angel suddenly cried, "I can hear Max's real thoughts!" This got everyone's attention, including mine. Everyone stood up. "What is she thinking Angel?", Nudge said excitedly. _Wow, she didn't ramble!,_ I thought. Angel closed her eyes in concentration, then smirked and said, "She's thinking about how she doesn't like the white room she's in." I couldn't help but faintly smile at that. Max didn't like the color black like I did, but she still thought that white was too bright. That was one of the things I loved about her. My thoughts were interrupted when Iggy asked, "But how is that possible, we all saw her, she was all evil and meaner than she usually is!" Nudge and Angel glared at Iggy for his remark, then Angel answered, "I'm not really sure, but I sure can hear them." "What's she thinking now?", Gazzy asked impatiently. Angel closed her eyes again, then shouted, "She's wondering where we are!" We all looked at each other, hope in our eyes that our fearless leader was OK. But Angel ruined that by saying, "Wait! She can't move her body!" We all froze, including me. Why wouldn't Max be able to move? "Is she pinned to a bed or table?", I asked, speaking for the first time. "No, she just can't move!", Angel replied frantically. Then, Angel screamed out in pain. "What's wrong!" we all shouted. Angel screamed, "Something's happening to her brain!" _Oh, (insert choice of swear word)!,_ I thought in my head, because I had a feeling that the monster we had seen yesterday was coming back.

**Max POV**

I screamed out every single swear word I knew in my head. The pain was unbearable, it was even worse than the brain attacks I had gotten from the Voice. After a second, it stopped, but something had changed.

It was so strange. I felt like I had two brains, two bodies, only one of them I couldn't control, yet I could feel. The other felt dark, menacing…evil. It was really weird. But the strangest thing was, that brain was working my actual body. The real me was kinda watching, yet I was still inside my body. There was a kind of barrier that was blocking me from controlling my body. This wasn't brainwashing. It was different. _So why did the Director call it brainwashing?, _I wondered. I watched as my other brain willed my body to stand up and walk to an office down the hall. My body opened the door, revealing the Director drinking a cup of coffee. "Ah, Max! How was your sleep?", the Director asked, smiling that scary smile again. The creepy thing was, my body smiled the same smile back, then answered, "Great." "Excellent! Now, why don't we pay your new enemies a visit?", she said. _New enemies?_, the real me thought. My body nodded, then followed her.

We walked down a few hallways, occasionally seeing whitecoats. We then stopped at my old dungeon. The Director nodded at the two IdiBots standing guard, then opened the door, and I gasped in my head. _The Flock? How did they get here?_ Part of me was happy I knew where they were, while another was terrified by what could happen. My body barely looked at the Flock, while I, the real me inside my body, looked at the Flock in the eyes. Each of the flock had fear and anger in their eyes. When I looked at Fang, I wanted to run to him, but the evil brain just stared blankly at him. I looked in his eyes, and so many emotions were there. Anger, hope, and fear. I was terrified. But my emotion grew when the Director said sarcastically, "Oh, you poor things! Locked in a dungeon seeing that your precious leader is brainwashed." The flock glared at her, and the real me wanted to too. But unfortunately, I couldn't. The Director droned on and on, and I watched as the flock's expressions grew sadder. But my evil brain kept nodding and smiling scarily at her. The Director was inching closer and closer to the flock, until she was in Fang's face. His eyes flashed with anger. What she said next angered me. She said, "….and you'll never see her again." That was it. No one can tell me what to do! I gathered strength in me, then somehow broke through the barrier. It was like swimming through syrup or something. As soon as I had control over my body, I shouted, "I'm here!" I felt weak, breaking through the barrier had been exhausting. I didn't know if I could stay in control any longer. Yet, I looked up. Everyone looked at me with different emotions. The Director had a look of shock and anger, whilst the flock had looks of awe. Fang looked at me, not believing, but after seeing that it really was me, he smiled a full blown grin. My heart melted, and I smiled back at him.

But, the Director wasn't so happy. "Aargh! Your thoughts for your beloved flock did something to mess up the brainwashing!", she screamed. "We are taking you back to the lab for testing!" She then started tugging me away. "No!", I screamed, but I was no match for her and the two IdiBots, who had come over to help. My energy was draining. The rest of the flock ran over and tried to help, but they were pushed back by the IdiBots. I looked at them all one more time, their eyes full of fear again. I screamed out for the last time in anguish, then was pushed out the door. I couldn't take it anymore, and the other brain took over, and I was watching again. Once we were in the halls, the Director said, "Nice to see you're back Max, but the real part of you might come back again. Let's go." My body nodded, when I just wanted to roundhouse kick her. But, I nodded at her and we started walking down the hall. In my real brain, I sighed. One thing I knew though, I was going to somehow break through once more, and never be taken over again.

**OK, hope you enjoyed, the reason this was a little short was again, I'm having trouble kinda wording this. The next one will be longer. BUT, I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS. I would like more reviews, so I started doing this, another idea from my sister. So…..please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 PLEASE READIMPORTANT!

****PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!****

**Don't worry guys, there is a new chapter after this Author's Note, but it seems that I have an apology to make. **

**See, I read fan fiction a lot, so sometimes they get mixed up with the real books, such as Maximum Ride. If you guys have been reading, I said the creations from Itex are called Roids. But last night, when I was re-reading some of my favorites, I came across a huge realization. Reading **_**Because of the Telepath,**_** I found that Roids were sunshine2006578's creation, not from the real books, which I had thought Roids were. I had gotten her fan fiction mixed up with the real series, and I'm terribly sorry to both my faithful readers and sunshine2006578. VERY, VERY SORRY! So, I have changed the Roids to a new name, called IdiBots. Idiot, robot, you know? Sorry, my weak attempt at name humor, but coming up with a name is a lot of work people, cut me some slack! The IdiBots are a new creation from Itex, and me. **

**Anyway, I have changed my previous chapters' so that Roids are now IdiBots. Once again, I'm so very sorry. Peace Out fellow FanFiction readers!**

**-mysterywriter2418**


	9. Chapter 9 Well This is New

**Hopefully, you guys read my previous A/N, so you won't be confused. Anyway, I received 6 reviews for Chapter 7, thanks guys! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-Ugh, do I have to keep repeating this? I don't own Maximum Ride, now, only the IdiBots.**

**Chapter 8. Well, this is new**

**Fang POV**

Instead of sitting around, being glum, the flock and I were standing up in our dusty, grimy dungeon, thinking.

About 2 hours earlier, Max had come in with the Director and we had prepared ourselves for the worst. The Director had been talking trash about the flock and Max, with Max just watching. She seemed like the same brainwashed freak we had seen the day before, she had the red, creepy eyes.

So when Max had suddenly screamed, "I'm here!", to everyone, we were all pretty shocked. At first, I didn't believe her. But when I looked into her eyes and saw the same chocolate pools I usually got lost in, I knew it was her. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. After hearing the Director's remark as to why the brainwashing hadn't completely worked, the flock and I knew that we still had a chance, even when Max was taken away by the IdiBots and the Director. So our desperation from before was replaced by determination to get through this and escape.

"Maybe we could-no that's stupid. Or maybe we could try-wait, what am I thinking? Max would want us to-that won't work." Nudge babbled, trying to make up a plan. Angel was sitting in the corner, looking blank. She was listening to other's thoughts to try to find out what they did to Max and what was happening now. Gazzy's back was up against the wall, upside down so his head was on the ground. Iggy was lying down, his eyes closed. I'd asked him what the point of that was, but he said that my making fun of blind kids would bite me back on my butt.

Stupid blind pyromaniac.

I was just pacing around, trying to find out how to get out of here with Max. Then maybe we could all take down Itex once and for all.

**Max POV**

I was currently strapped to a metal table in a dull grey room that looked like another laboratory. Well, not really me, you know, my body was. My evil mind was still in control. But I was still watching. I could even still feel the needles that were pricking my body's skin. The whitecoats were trying to figure out why the brainwashing hadn't completely worked. After a few more minutes of this, the whitecoats left to examine the test results.

As soon as they left, I tried to think of what had happened earlier so I could try doing it again. Oh, right! I had gathered enough energy to push the barrier, which was up right now. _Well, I'm fully rested, so let's try again_, I thought. I gathered some energy and tried to push through the barrier again. But I came to an unfortunate realization. The barrier was stronger now, almost thicker. I pushed and strained in my head, but I hadn't gotten enough energy. I couldn't get enough now because I was now very tired.

"Trying to get in control, aren't you real Max?", the Director asked, suddenly emerging from the shadows. She must've been watching me. My body looked blankly at her, which was actually what I had wanted to do. The Director smirked, then said, "We have hooked you up to machines so we can see both of your brains' activity." She pointed to two screens that were hung up on the wall in front of me. "The left is your evil brain.", the Director said. "The brain that was supposed to take over you full-time. On the right is your real brain." The left screen wasn't showing much activity, when the right screen showed regular activity. "Let's rewind to when you were trying to get back into control." the Director said. She picked up a remote and pressed a button. The right screen suddenly changed. The activity went from normal like the left screen was, to overly active. It abruptly stopped and was changed back to now.

"You were really trying, weren't you?", the Director said. _No freaking duh, _I thought menacingly. She suddenly brought her face to my body's face. My body didn't do anything, but I wanted to punch her straight in her smirking mouth. "Because your good thoughts about your flock was still buried deep in your mind, it messed up the brainwashing, splitting your brain into two. It worked in the beginning because the power was still fresh and strong, but it got a little bit weaker." The Director got out of my face and started pacing. "And of course, that was just enough for your brain to split. Ugh! I should've known the stupid scientists wouldn't give it enough juice!" She suddenly spun on her heel and got in my face again. "But this doesn't mean that you will prevail Maximum Ride. You won't be able to break through at all. I'll make sure.", she spit in my body's face, knowing I could hear her. She then turned around and left. I wanted so bad to punch her right now! In my head, I sighed. _Well, this is new,_ I thought.

**Hey guys, so sorry the chapter is so short, I was just a little stressed when I found out about the problem in the author's note from earlier, and my sister is nagging me about wanting to use the computer. But, I promise that the next chapter will be longer, it really will. I PROMISE. Anyway, I STILL NEED 3 REVIEWS, AND THEN I'LL UPDATE. So please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 This is It

**Hey everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. But thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and alerts, makes me feel special! I'd like to thank horsesfurevrandevr for writing the song fic I asked for and for the shout out, you rock! (add a period between horses and furevr, furevr and and, and and and evr. I couldn't add them now because it would just come out as a period)**

**Disclaimer-I can't bear to say it over and over, but I don't own Maximum or her flock.**

**Chapter 9. This is it**

**Max POV**

_I'm so bored!, _I wanted to shout, but I thought instead. I had been strapped here for about 45 minutes, which felt like 45 days. The whitecoats were still looking at the test results, trying to figure out how to fix me. In other words, they were trying to figure out how to make sure I would be fully brainwashed. See how thoughtful they are? After imagining banging my head on the table about 30 times, I stared at the two screens that still showed my brain readings. Remember, one was my real brain, the other was the evil, brainwashed, scary one? Well, apparently, my body had fallen asleep, so the left screen had barely any activity. But the right had much activity, showing how hard I was thinking. I tried to think of ways to be able to break through the barrier long enough to get my flock out of here and us all escaping, but I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't even think of ideas for just my flock to get out. I sighed mentally. _Oh, the flock….Fang….._ I suddenly perked up. The flock was here! I almost forgot!

_Angel, you there? Can you hear me?_

**Fang POV**

_What to do, what to do?, _I thought. We had to get out of here, with Max. _Max….._I really hoped she was okay, I didn't know if I could live without her. Now, everyone but me was lying down, tired from pacing and thinking. I was leaning against the wall, still trying to think of an idea, but none came. This was more Max's area of expertise. I looked out the small window in our dungeon, seeing that night had fallen and the stars were out. I actually contemplated on wishing on a star, but decided to do that when we had to take more drastic measures. I was supposed to be a brick wall, not some cheesy guy that wished on stars. For about 12 seconds, silence filled the small room, but it was broken by Angel suddenly sitting up. She screamed in delight, causing everyone to bolt up. Iggy stood up at the same time that Gazzy did, who bumped into Iggy. Iggy yelped, then he and Gazzy fell onto Nudge. The three fell on the floor, then quickly got up. This had all happened in about 4 seconds. "WHAT?", everyone shouted at her, not caring if anyone outside of the dungeon heard us. Even I shouted, I was pretty startled, but was hoping for some good news. I was right. "Max is talking to me through her thoughts!" she shouted. We all whooped for joy. _Maybe Max has an idea, _I thought. _Then maybe I'll get to see her gorgeous chocolate eyes and her smile again…._

**Max POV**

**(Okay, bold-Angel, **_Italics-Max, _Regular-Max's thoughts outside of the conversation**)**

_Angel you there? Can you hear me?_

There was silence for about 7 seconds, then suddenly, a piercing, loud thought in my head made me want to clutch my head, if I only could.

**MAX! **

She heard me!

_Angel, sweetie, is that you?_

**Yup! I'm so happy that you are okay! Everyone has been worried, especially Fang!**

My heart swelled, everyone was alright.

_Tell everybody I miss them too, and that I'm alright._

**Okay.**

I felt her leave my head, then seconds later, she returned.

**Everyone is happy you're safe, and they want to know if you have a plan.**

I was about to say that I didn't have one yet, but her words suddenly gave me a surge of courage, which made me think of a plan. It wasn't the best of plans, but it was worth a shot.

_Actually Angel, I do._

**Great! What is it?**

_Well…_

**Fang POV**

Everyone was watching Angel in anticipation, who was listening to Max's plan. She nodded a few times to herself, then turned to us. "What's her plan?", Iggy asked, rubbing his hands together. "I'm sure it's very evil and fun at the same time." "She's going to get some rest tonight when she gets out of the lab, break free from the brainwashing, and run here and get us out. Then, we all escape and try to take down Itex once and for all.", Angel said. Iggy stopped rubbing his hands. "Aww! It's too simple and not that exciting!" Angel glared at him. "It's the best she can think of right now! At least she has a plan!" Iggy just shrugged. Which then began the long rant from Nudge. "Ooh, I hope she'll be able to break us out, I don't want to stay here! There's no hot water, I mean, I'm freezing! You know, I once saw this movie where a guy froze to death, I don't want that to happen to us, it would be so cold! You know what else is cold? Ice, like what you put in drinks. I wish I had some lemo-", Nudge was cut-off when Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth. "My ears!", he shouted. I half-smiled at them. At least their attitudes were still high. But I then sighed. Max's plan had a high chance of not working, but it was better than nothing. _I just hope it works._

**Max POV**

I was still strapped to the table. _Come on, I need to rest!_ After a few more minutes, I suddenly heard running to the door in front of me. It burst open, showing the Director. She was smiling that smile again, making me want to shiver. She turned to me, and shook my body awake. When it awoke, she said, "Max, the scientists have figured out how to completely brainwash you." I mentally froze, since I actually couldn't, but my body grinned at her. "That's right Max, you will finally be under my control! She sighed happily and turned to look at the two screens in front of me. "Finally, you will be my minion, and together, we will take down your flock and the school, then start the apocalypse!" She turned back to me. "The scientists have found out how to increase the energy of the machine, therefore sealing you in the fate you need to be. I will come back in 5 minutes, so you might want to think your final real words while I'm gone!" She sneered at me one last time, then sharply turned and left the room, leaving a bit of hopelessness in the air.

My body lay down again. I looked blankly at nothing for about 2 seconds, then started to desperately try and break the barrier. But the barrier was still as hard and tough as before. After a minute, I stopped trying. _This is it. There's nothing else I can do._ Dread filled me. After all this time, I wouldn't be able to do anything to save the day. I sighed mentally and I thought quickly, _Angel, listen to me. Plan off. The whitecoats are going to bump up the power, and I'll be completely brainwashed. I can't break through to my body, so just think about getting yourselves out of here before I hurt you._

A few seconds passed before Angel thought to me, **What? No, Max, let us try to save you!**

_No Angel. The Director is coming here in less than a minute, it's no use._

**Please Max! At least let us try!**

_Angel, I will have no control over my body, I could hurt you severely, even kill you!_

The door opened, revealing the Director and two IdiBots. I had no more time, I had to do this fast.

**But-**

_No. Angel, I love you, okay? Tell the rest of the flock that I love them too. Tell Fang that I love him so much and to take care of the flock, alright?_

**Max! Please!**

The IdiBots picked my body up and started to carry me into the hall. If I had had control over my body, I'm sure I would've started crying.

_Goodbye Angel….., _and I stopped the contact between us, slamming down mental blocks.

We arrived at the brainwashing door. Just as they opened it, I thought, ….._Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy,….and Fang._

**Cliffy! 5 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE, SO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 Shooting Star

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was putting some finishing touches on summer homework. Plus, my aunt visited my family and me for awhile. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I can't say it anymore! Someone else say it!**

**Max-Fine. She doesn't own me, or my flock. There, now get on with the story!**

**Chapter 10. Shooting Star**

**Fang POV**

I punched the dungeon wall, shouting out in frustration. Everyone was standing up, with sad expressions on their faces. _No! They can't just take her like that! How could she just give up like that! We have to do something!_ Angel had just told us everything that happened in her previous mind conversation with Max. Nudge started to cry, then said, "Sh-she's not g-gonna be herself a-a-anymore?" She turned to me. "F-fang, what do w-w-we do?" Everyone suddenly turned to me, but I didn't know what to do. This was all too much! I slid down the wall, holding my head in my hands. It was silent for about 3 seconds, then I mumbled, "Give me a sec." Everyone nodded, then went to the far side of the room, except Iggy. He sat down next to me. The three younger ones started to talk amongst them selves.

After a few moments of silence, Iggy said, "I don't know what we should do, but I recommend actually listening to Max and getting out of this place." I looked at Iggy in disbelief. "What! Why?", I asked. "Well, we are low on energy, we haven't eaten for 1-2 days. If we go back to Dr. M's house, then we can rebuild our energy and think of a plan to get Max out of here." I hated it, but I knew that Iggy was right. We needed more energy and a decent plan. But we had to get out of here to do that. I really didn't want to leave Max here alone, what if they hurt her badly here? But there was no other way. I sighed. "Fine. How do we get out?" Suddenly, Iggy's hand shot out and wacked me on the back of my head. I growled at him, holding my head. "What the heck was that for?", I shouted. Iggy glared at me, but I could see amusement in his eyes. "You're the temporary leader, right? Shouldn't you be the one figuring that out?" He suddenly started laughing. I glared at him._ You can't kill flock members, you can't kill flock members, you can't kill flock members!_, I chanted in my head. But I still punched him hard in the arm. He stumbled and fell on the ground. He glared at me, then walked toward the rest of the flock.

A few minutes later, I had a plan. "Guys! Come here, I've got a plan!", I shouted at the flock. They quickly came over to me. "What is it Fang, tell us!", Gazzy shouted. "Okay, listen up….."

Early the next morning, we all woke up. Everyone flew up to the ceiling, squeezing together. Man, it hurt like hell! I could tell everyone was hurting like me, but we all stayed quiet. Gazzy looked at me, and I nodded. Gazzy grinned. "I need you two guard IdiBots in here, now!", he shouted in the Director's voice. With our hearing, we could hear the two IdiBots talking. One said, "Wait! I thought the Director was in the Brainwashing room!" Idiot number 2 said, "There's probably some secret entrance or something, she's a bit crazy." "A bit?", Iggy murmured. I smirked, while the kids giggled. The door suddenly opened, showing the two IdiBots. As soon as they had stepped into the middle of the room, we all quickly flew down, tackling them. Seconds later, we were actually able to get their heads off, which seemed to be their weak point. We were all breathing heavily, it was hard to defeat just two IdiBots. After a few seconds, I said, "Everyone ready?" They all nodded. I nodded back, then we all spread our wings once more.

We were currently flying toward Dr. M's house. Our plan had been simple. I had assumed that most of the whitecoats and IdiBots were in the brainwashing room, trying to fully take down Max, and I was right. So it had been easy to escape. I clenched my fists, we had to hurry to rescue Max. After 45 minutes more of flying, we landed in Dr. M's backyard. The door swung open, with Ella running out toward us. "Yay! I knew you could resc-" She stopped, realizing Max wasn't with us. Her brightened face suddenly grew sad. She put her head down, then whispered, "You weren't able to get her, right?" Everyone was silent, before Iggy pulled Ella into a hug. "We were captured, but we were able to escape. They are going to fully brainwash her, so we came here to get our energy back and to think of a plan to get her out. I promise you, we'll get her back." The last part seemed more directed to me than Ella.

I was lying in my bedroom, staring out the window. _We have to get Max back soon, no matter what. I can't live without her….. _Suddenly, a shooting star shot through the sky. _I think it's okay to wish on a star right now._ I closed my eyes in concentration, then fell asleep, dreaming about a certain blonde flock leader.

**Sorry it was kind of short, the next will be longer, I promise! Anyway, I'm sorry to say this guys, but the updates will get harder to do because of school, but I'll try my hardest. BUT I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! **


	12. Chapter 12 It's All Over

**I am so so so so sorry! But since school has started, it's getting difficult! But no fear, here I am!**

**Anyway, I've decided to reply to your guys' reviews right here! So…..**

**WannaBeWinged-That made me giggle a bit, thanks for the support!**

**Taeniaea-Thank you!**

**maxride lover-Here's your update!**

**Wants2fly-yep, poor him. But no worries, there will be a happy ending!**

**Fanglover113-Thanks!**

**Wishgirl98-I'm glad you love this so much! To be honest, I didn't think anyone would like this that much, thanks for giving me some confidence!**

**Lonewolfrox624-Sorry about that, I just sometimes imagine her with blonde hair! I'm actually thinking about putting that as a poll…**

**AnikaandAj-That is AWESOME!**

**BookGal26-Well, I don't plan on stopping! **

**Alrighty then, let's continue.**

**Disclaimer-*sigh* I still don't own Maximum Ride….yet….**

**Chapter 11. It's All Over A/N-(not really)**

**Max POV**

Alright, let's recap:

1. My flock and I destroyed Itex.

2. I was kidnapped by Itex!

3. I found out that number 1 was just an illusion.

4. I re-met the stupid, rude, ugly, motherf-, er I mean, obnoxious Director (and Jeb).

5. I was half brainwashed, but found out that with enough energy, I could break through.

6. The flock was kidnapped trying to save me.

7. And to top it all off, Itex is going to fully brainwash me!

…..I hate my life.

The IdiBots were dragging me to the chair that would change my life forever-and I didn't want it to change right now! But no matter how much I struggled in my mind, I couldn't break free. Now the barrier was like a brick wall. The IdiBots and I had arrived at the chair, and they shoved me onto it. The clasps trapped me onto the chair again, and helmet lowered onto my head. My body did nothing, just stared at the disgusting monster that was standing before me now.

The Director smiled like she won a huge prize. In her mind, she probably did. "Aw, look at you, all helpless and sad! After we brainwash you, your flock will be de-" "Director!", an IdiBot shouted out, slamming the double doors open. "WHAT!", the Director screamed, obviously angry that her long, mean monologue was ruined. The IdiBot actually looked frightened for a moment before regaining its composure. "The bird-brains escaped. They are no longer in the building." The Director was shaking with anger. It looked like she was going to explode. She slowly walked toward the IdiBot. "What…do….you…mean", she said slowly. The IdiBot gulped. "The guards were tricked by them, and the experiments flew out the door and out the building."

They were safe! I wanted to dance around in happiness. But, the Director didn't. "Those incompetent robots! How were they tricked by a bunch of kids!", she shrieked. She kicked the IdiBot where the sun don't shine, (how does a robot have one of those?) leaving him limping away and crying in agony. The Director turned towards me, and she stomped towards my chair. "This doesn't mean that you will go off all happy missy!" _Well, I wasn't expecting to run into the sunset with a unicorn, _I thought. She turned towards the scientists. I dimly noticed that Jeb was sitting there too. "Turn it on! And it better work this time, or else…", she suggested evilly. The whitecoats nodded seriously, then switched a lever all the way up.

I started to panic. I needed to do something! I struggled as hard as I could, giving myself a headache. _Come on, you can do it!_, I thought to myself. I started to sweat. I could hear the whirring of the machine I was in. The Director sighed in exasperation. "Why is it taking so long?", she shouted. Jeb spoke. "It takes a while to warm up, Director", he said in that weird monotone. The Director sighed again. _I have time, come on!, _I thought again. In a quick burst of energy, I had pushed through. But I was _very_ weak. Still, I shouted out, "Jeb! Listen to me!" He and the Director turned to me in shock. "Please, this isn't you! You need to snap out of this and help me!" See how desperate I was? I was asking Jeb for crying out loud! Unfortunately, my talk wasn't working. He just smiled evilly at me. The Director smirked at me. That was it, I was out of energy. I was sucked back in so hard, it hurt.

"By the way", the Director said, "I don't need to persuade you anymore. Apparently, the energy will be too much for you once it's fully powered up." That was when I lost all hope. There was no way. I couldn't even fight it.

The machine stopped whirring, instead making a dinging sound. "It's ready, Director", Jeb said. She smiled. "Perfect. Push it!"

It happened in slow motion. Jeb nodded, then reached for the lever. He slowly pulled it down, and the machine started whirring again, but louder. The Director smirked at me again. "It's all over Max", she stated, and everything went completely black.

**CLIFFY! I know, stinks right? Sorry if it was short to you.**

**Alright, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS. I'm thinking about writing a new story for Maximum Ride, here's the summary.**

_Fang has just become a new secret agent at the agency, Winged Angels. He is paired up with Maximum Ride, the top agent, in a mission to find out about another evil agency, Itex. He is immediately attracted to Max, but her motto is, "Never fall in love." Will Fang be able to change her motto, while still being able to complete his deathly mission?_

**I was wondering if you guys would read this. **

**Anyway, back to this story. 5 REVIEWS, and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	13. Chapter 13 FlockEliminated

**Umm…..hey fellow readers…sorry for the **_**really long update.**_** SO SO SO SORRY! I was so excited with Love is a Deadly Missions (my other story) that I forgot about this…I'm SO SORRY! Here's your much deserved update…..**

**Chapter 12. Flock-Eliminated**

**Director's POV A/N (ooh…)**

_I've finally done it! The infamous Maximum Ride has been brainwashed! Now, my reign on the flock and the rest of the world will begin, _I couldn't help but think. I was in the Brainwashing Lab, looking at Maximum triumphantly. Sure, her unimportant flock members had escaped, and I had, ahem, _punished _those incompetent guards. But I knew Maximum was stronger and better than all those kids combined.

I nodded to Jeb (that loser scientist), who ran over with another guard/wolf hybrid. Maximum had a blank look on her face and amazing red eyes. The hybrid and Jeb each took a hold of her arms and carried her into the hallway, to her room. I smirked. Tomorrow, Maximum would be fully recuperated and brainwashed. Then, we would destroy the flock.

**Fang's POV**

It was morning. The day before, the flock and I had escaped Itex…without our fearless leader, Maximum Ride. Outside, birds were chirping happily. I couldn't help but envy them a bit. They were so carefree. Now, everyone was gathered in my room, watching me while I paced in the middle of the room. Dr. M and Ella were at the grocery store. Right now, we had to get Max out of that sinister place, and fast.

"Come on guys", I said. "We need a plan!" Nudge and Angel were lying on my bed, thinking hard. Gazzy and Iggy were leaned against the wall. The black walls in my room emphasized the desperation we all felt. We couldn't think of anything. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Iggy pushed himself off of the wall and came up to me.

"Look dude," he said. "We can fix this, you need to cool down." Nudge and Angel jumped off the bed.

"Yeah Fang!", Angel insisted. "I'm sure Max is fighting as hard as she can…." Angel looked down. "…I hope….", she whispered.

Nudge guided Angel's head to her shoulder as Angel silently cried. Nudge closed her eyes, silent for once.

Gazzy came off the wall. "Fang, everything will be okay", he whispered. We all sat there in silence for a while, comforted at the moment, hoping we would be able to save Max. Suddenly, the front door banged open…and it didn't seem to be Dr. M and Ella.

**Director's POV**

Today was the day. We were in front of the Martinez house. "Go, go, go!", I shouted at the five strongest hybrids we had. They all tore down the front door and ran inside the house. Their job-Hold the flock members hostage so Maximum could blow up the house. Sure, it would sacrifice the hybrids, but we could just create more. Maximum and I were standing on the front lawn. My prized possession was holding the button-the button that would cause all the explosives around the house to explode. The sun shined brightly and birds chirped around us. The flowers shined with bright colors. It set the perfect scene for devastation.

A few minutes later, the speaker in my ear crackled. "We're ready, Director" the voice of the hybrid said. I smirked. It was time. I looked at Maximum. She had the same blank expression and her eyes were a bright red. I waited a few seconds to savor the moment, then nodded to her. She nodded back, and pressed the button.

The happy sounds around us were interrupted by the loud, ear-pounding explosion. The house burst into flames, and the smell of burnt wood filled the air. Maximum and I quickly ran into the van waiting for us in the street. The hybrid at the wheel nodded at us, then sped away. I looked out the passengers window to see neighbors running out of their houses and calling numbers on phones. Maximum's mother and her daughter arrived in a blue car, and I could see their shock on their faces as we raced down the street, away from the scene. I smiled. The flock had been eliminated.

**Uh-oh…..huge cliffhanger! Sorry again for the long wait, but hope this helped! Please check out my new story, **_**Love is a Deathly Mission,**_** and please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys. Sorry if I excited all you guys by making you think this was an update. I'm sure you're all expecting the worst right now since almost nothing good can come out of author's notes that come out of nowhere but you know….yeah.

First of all, I seriously need to apologize to you guys. My sisters made me realize that I've been leaving this story hanging for about a year now and I feel horrible about it. And I know that this is the most overused excuse in the world, but school and sports and just LIFE has gotten in the way and it sucks. If it were up to me, I'd be updating for you guys every day if I had the time and inspiration for it, because I seriously love all you guys so much. But it's so unrealistic and I don't want to make any empty promises or give you false hope. (I just saw a Dish commercial with this guy screaming about a news channel saying being in the kitchen and under the bed is dangerous and I'm laughing my ass off because the guy's screams are so high pitched and girly)

The load is pretty easy right now, and I'm going to try to give you guys SOMETHING because I've been feeling guilty and upset and becoming a fanfiction author that doesn't care and I really don't want to be like that. However, I can't promise that it's going to be Maximum Ride related because the series ended…..weird and I just wasn't satisfied and the spark from there is dimming. I'm sorry, but I will try. And if I don't make something with Maximum Ride, I apologize for those of you that were really looking forward to something like that. I just can't force myself to write something that doesn't inspire me, but I really will make an attempt (maybe some suggestions?).

With that said, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm abandoning my two other Maximum Ride stories. If you guys saw my story notebook, you'd see it full of plot points and chapters for both those stories. But like I said earlier, that inspiration light is dimming. However, having them written down in pen and paper may help and I WILL REALLY TRY. I already have about half of the next chapter for _Love is a Deadly Mission_ and _No Itex, Right?_ on my computer, it's just hard right now to finish them.

I'm so sorry that I've been gone so long and making you guys think that I was either dead or lazy or stupid or whatever of that nature. I'm sure some of you are cursing me and yelling and I honestly can't express to you how sorry I really am. However, now that I'm more in the swing of things, I really think I'll actually be able to come back to Fanfiction fully. Thank you to all you guys that have been staying patient and kind and amazing, I give you all internet hugs. It's only because of you guys that I haven't given up yet, so pat yourself on the back. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

-PowerInWriting


End file.
